Presidential Revelations
Presidential Revelations 'is the 45th epsiode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Ben is tired of the chaos caused by BK-Corps and want answers who leads it and which part the USA plays in this story. And where do you find such answers: by the president. Plot President Rozum is sitting behind his desk in the White House as the sky suddenly got dark. It starts to rain outside and several times a lightning strike is seen. Rozum ignores the bad weather and continue with his work. Suddenly the lights goes out. Rozum stands up to alert his guards but the lights ignites again. But this time his not alone in his normally empty office. A birdlike creature stands before his desk, angry looking at him. The ultimatrix symbol on his chest confirms his idea about the identity of the alien. "Ben, what do you think, you're doing?!" "That's the same question I wanted to ask YOU, mister president. What do you think you're doing? What link is there between the White House and BK-Corps?! Did the Pentagon failed you? And don't even think to push that button." Rozum's finger float above the red Panic Button, to warn his security. "Who did you… Never Mind. My presidential decisions are no business for the Plumbers… Leave or I press this button!" "I can stop you now, with at least 6 ways." "But they all involve deadly force, don't they?" Rozum strangely smiles at him and continues: "And you don't do assassinations or not?!" "Not this one." Ben grabs the desk, pull it away from the President and rip it in two with his claws. He grabs the president and lifts him in the air. "I should pick my friends very carefully if I was you. The Black King isn't the man you believes him to be." He throws the president to the ground before leaving as Teleportape. On that moment, two guards rushes in with laser pistols. "What's wrong, mister president." "Fired! You're both fired!" Rozum calls to a scientist. "Chadwick, I want you to place the SDI chip on the Black King. You think you can do that?" "Yes sir." In the morning Rozum discovers that the Black King has traveled to an ancient place in Chile. He commands his men to follow him and they travel to that same place. Quickly they find the temple and enters it. Rozum tells his squad to stop as he sees a very familiar face, the Black King is standing in the middle of the room. "Hands in the air!" The King only laughs and tells him they are outnumbered. Suddenly, his associates appears. Curaré drops from the roof and takes Rozum hostage with her scimitar but not before killing three of his men with her deadly dirks. From one of the higher laid caves, Deadshot kills five of his crew by shooting them with his wrist gun. The King himself kills the remaining two with his sword. "Did you really though I wouldn't be prepared for everything, mister president. After all, it was I who made you president, after I killed the other." "What, how, why…" "So many questions, Rozum. Curiosity killed the cat, you know or in this case, the president. But how I knew you should come to find me was very simple actually." A bunch of henchmen appears, serving the Black King. In front of them is Inque, pointing a gun at the back of Chadwick's head." "This little spy, Rozum. And that, after I saved him. Maybe I should take my gift back? Inque, kill him, me girl." She transforms back it to her liquid form and wraps her around him, mummifying him. The Black King commands her to come with him as he takes the President and orders 5 of his henchmen to follow them. Deadshot and Curaré are commanded to stay together with the 10 other henchman "for as Tennyson come." Deadshot hears something and start aiming but is suddenly electrocuted. He drops from his cave and lands hard on the ground knocking him unconscious. Curaré looks behind her as a electric specter appears that electrocute her as well, knocking her unconsciousness in her cave. The fellow henchmen charge to the mysterious force but Ben as Ultimate Buzzshock, knocks two of them out as Kevin and Gwen take care of the rest. "Electric specters, really nice." Meanwhile in deeper in the temple, Rozum kneels before a huge statue of mysterious creature. The Black King approaches and also watches at the statue. "The great Cherufe of Chile. Very deadly creature. It was also commonly known as the living volcano. They lived ten thousand years ago, they were the first gods." Ben and the gang bust in the temple and tries to interfere with the king but he simple ignores them and continues his story. "This is a statue of such creature, sadly enough they are now extinct because of Diagon but to solve that problem, I have this little toy." One of his henchman takes a big weapon, looking like a bazooka and points at the creature. "Too bad I can't stay to what but we have other things here that needs to be taken care of and you, mister President, will be my bargaining chip." He grabs him and continues his way through the temple together with his henchmen and Inque. The henchman with the gun fires at the statue and then follows his boss. The Cherufe attacks them and targetted Kevin to begin with. Just on the moment, he would be pummeled to the ground by the fist of the burning creature, a mysterious alien appears who saves him and blows on the fist of the beast. The magma was coagulating but the creature prevents this from completing. El Niño transforms in Water Hazard and tries to cool the creature. This is nearly successful and as finishing touch, before it can free itself, Ben transforms into Articguana and freezes him. They follow the Black King and congratulates them. He holds Rozum hostage and pushes him to the wall. He creates a portal and sends Inque it in, carrying a mysterious box. "Sorry, mister president but you have outlived your usefulness. He stabs Rozum in the abdomen and makes his way to the portal. But before he enter it, Ben grabs him as Man-Bat and throws him to the ground. "He was your friend, King! And then you betrayed him?" "He was a pawn nothing more!" Ben tries to claw his opponent in the face but he evade the claw which makes deep marks in the rocky floor. "Get off me! Your puny toy won't stop me, it was even centuries ago not strong enough to defeat me!" "Centuries ago? This thing is brand new." "I have warn you!" The Black King stabs Ben in the wing and he screams it out, this give him the opportunity to throws Ben off and hold up his sword. "We have each other before, or better to say I have met you before. Mind my words, boy. We will meet again." He disappears in a smoke cloud as Gwen tells Ben Rozum state is critical. Ben transforms in his human form and sees that it the king only made a little scratch on his arm. Aliens Used *Man-Bat Manbat.jpg|'Man-Bat NinjAvian.png|'NinjAvian' Ultimate_Buzzshock_(Blue_Fox).png|'Ultimate Buzzshock' *NinjAvian *Ultimate Buzzshock Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *President Rozum Villains *Black King Black_Knight_of_the_Forever_Knights.png|'Black King' Cherufe.png|'Cherufe' ASSASS~1.PNG|'Curaré' Deadshot.jpg|'Deadshot' Inque.jpg|'Inque' *Cherufe (First Appearance) *Curaré *Deadshot *Inque *Henchmen Trivia Credits Cherufe goes to Darksilvania on DeviantArt. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance